Total Drama Games
by Sweet as a Unicorn
Summary: Back to Pahkitew Island, three new teams fight each other in the cutest, childish, and most terrifying season yet of the Total Drama series. SYOC! Closed! Not interactive.
1. Introduction

A black television screen slowly fades in to reveal a paneramic scene of a well-known island; the island of Pahkitew sprawled across the image. The camera changed to show shots of the island, showing soft, fluffy animals and familiar places. Yet with everything they showed, no host was shown.

"Hello and good evening," greeted a voice, though no owner revealed.

The camera slowly, truly slowly, started to zoom out on the island.

"My name is Aeon and I am the newest host of the Total Drama series," the feminine voice continued. "And before you become even more confused, I shall explain. For I am not the typical host. I am what is known as an artificial intelligence, or a very, very smart computers for the lamemans.

"A.E.O.N. is actually an acronym for Artifical Electrical Original Narrator... Not entirely sure if that makes much sense, but just blame my creators for that."

The camera continues to zoom slowly out.

"This season will feature twelve new contestants in a rather unique season compared to the previous ones," Aeon continued. "I will control the entire island for a truly original season that will top the others.

"With challenges all surrounding certain childhood games, I promise a fun, entertaining show.

"This season on Total Drama Games!"

* * *

**All challenges will revolve around board games we all used to play ranging from Candyland to Shoots and Ladders to Monopoly. I am suspecting this shouldn't go very long compared to Total Drama Decades, which I am still continuing by the way and writing more episodes.**

**All characters have been chosen. Thank you to the 20 people who submitted the 23 characters. I could only pick ten to go with my two and it was a hard choice. Thank you again and I hope you enjoy the story.**


	2. Special 1: Girls' Introduction

**Confessionals will be labeled as such with the contestant's name followed by confessional in brackets. [So-and-so's Confessional]. The confessional itself will also be in **_**italics**_** to help distinguish it.**

* * *

The screen fades in from black to show the island, more specifically the docks. A large yacht is docked with a bunch of party lights flashing about it. Everyone on board seems to be below deck enjoying themselves. All but one.

The camera zooms in on a young girl resting her arms on the rail. Her grim expression showed very clearly as her green eyes seemed saddened. Her black hair tied back in a medium-length braid matched her dark complexion. Even her bright purple outfit didn't seem to lighten her mood.

* * *

[Violet's Confessional]

_"Hello, my name is Violet Daring," she introduced herself in a meek voice._

_Her arms are crossed in front of her chest as if to metaphorically protect herself._

_"You guys probably know of my parents. They are daredevils better known as the Devious Daring Duo. However, I myself, am not so much into that scene. You may describe me as a bit... shy."_

_She seemed uneasy saying the last word. She most likely didn't like to be described as such, seeing who her parents were, but that was the best way to describe her._

_"My parents were actually the ones who signed me up to be on this show in the first place. They said, 'Violet, you need to get out of your shell. To help you we signed you up for that funny, popular, dangerous show everyone watches'."_

_She mimicked a cheerful masculine voice as she quoted her parents._

_"I just hope I don't die... And maybe find a cute guy along the way."_

* * *

Violet looked at the island with a gloom. She didn't want to be here. She wasn't like her parents. She didn't like danger or much less putting herself out there to be judged. She just wasn't that type of person.

The only bright side she saw to being on this island was the chance of a romance. Violet was a hopeless romantic and she had watched this show enough to know that there is always a romance every season. She could only hope that she would be part of one.

As Violet looked at the island, she was completely unaware as another girl walked up on deck.

The girl's light brown hair seemed to be permanently messy, as if never brushed. Her grey eyes scanned the area, finally stopping on Violet. A large, cheesy smile spread across the pale girl's face.

* * *

[Amanda's Confessional]

_"My name is Amanda King and I am here not just to win, but to have some fun doing it._

_"I am a bit unique to say the least, so expect some entertainment as long as I am around."_

_Amanda was defiantly proud of herself as she sat in the confessional. Her confidence shined through, much unlike Violet from before._

_"I won't harm anyone, but I cannot promise about nothing embarrassing happening."_

* * *

Amanda smirked as she sneaked up behind Violet. Only a bit of Violet's shrill scream could be heard over the music below as everyone continued to party. Boys and girls danced and mingled.

"Hmm, wonder what that was," muttered a red headed girl.

The red head was leaning against the furthest wall away from the party. She didn't seem to want to leave the party, instead found comfort in merely watching everyone from a far. It was as if she was simply analyzing everyone.

* * *

[Sara's Confessional]

_"My name is Sara Laney."_

_Her introduction was precise, much like her appearance. Her red hair was brushed and her blue eyes decisive. Her athletic outfit seemed loose and comfortable, but yet she still managed to maintain a preciseness about it._

_"I am here to win and nothing else. I don't wish to mingle with the other contestants. Flirting with some guys, okay. But that is to screw with their minds; I won't make friends others in risk of losing the competition. It just wouldn't make sense."_

_She closed her eyes and nodded, as if while also confirming it for the audience, she was also engraving that simple statement in her own mind._

* * *

On the dance floor, dancing with a few guys around her was a curly black-and-blue-haired chick. Her messy do was not the only thing strange about her. Her clothing was bright in contrast to her simple hazel eyes and pale skin. A yellow shirt with a cat on it and cat ears on her own head stood out the most. She was defiantly a strange sight.

* * *

[Gilda's Confessional]

_"Hey! My name is Gilda Ryder and I am here to have some fun. I hope it is interesting."_

_She was bouncing as she sat there._

_"I am not one for the bland. Now as long as this show proves to be interesting, we should be fine. If it proves my hopes wrong, I may just vote myself off. Then again, a money prize could fund some new adventures."_

_She gives the camera a wide smile as she continues to think about what she could do with the mystery cash prize._

* * *

Another girl was dancing near Gilda. Unlike Gilda, this girl didn't seem like a party girl. She wore clothing resembling more of the country lifestyle. She was obviously not the best of dancers, but was having too much fun for that to make a difference. Everyone around didn't seem to take notice of her flannel and denim clothing and her cowboy boots.

"So much fun!" she shouted.

* * *

[TJ's Confessional]

_"Howdy! My name is TJ Peterson... Well, technically it is Tonya Jane Peterson, but TJ fits me better."_

_She was a bit bouncy, as if sitting still made her uncomfortable._

_"Right now I prefer to be moving," she explained. "So I hope the challenges start soon. I am perfect when it comes to any physical activity. Just ask my gym teacher. He actually had to create a grade higher than an A for me when it comes to my gym score. Yeah, I'm just that good."_

_Even if was an exaggeration, her confidence behind the statement made it sound more real than anything._

_"I do believe I am going to win this competition, as long as there are no academicalness thingys in it. I am not the most brightest when it comes to regular school crap."_

* * *

TJ and Gilda were having fun dancing around. At a nearby table sat the last of the six girls. Her nose was shoved into a Japanese manga, while her pink hair fell in front of her face. She was too much into a trance to even care.

The small girl was too busy reading to enjoy the party.

* * *

[Elisa's Confessional]

_"Hello, my name is Elisa Flanagan."_

_She waved to the camera, also giving a cheesy anime-like pose with a peace sign while winking. She herself looked like she stepped out of an anime. Her bubble gum pink hair contrasting against her bright blue eyes. She wore a baby doll outfit featuring a bunch of accessories and pastel colours._

_"As you can see I am a big fan of anime and manga. I actually modeled my physical appearance after my favourite character, Cherry Blossom from Ramen. And as for my outfit, I modeled it after the popular Japanese style Lolita."_

_She seem so happy discussing her style and obsession with anime, manga, and the Japanese culture._

* * *

The camera shot back to the island, also incorporating the boat. From a far you could see Violet in the water with Amanda leaning over the rail shouting something at the floating black head.

"There are the six girls to be featured on this season of Total Drama," said Aeon voiced over the scene. "All six different and all six to bring a unique twist to the games. Will it be one of these six girls to win the game?

"You will have to check out Total Drama Game to find out!"

* * *

**Not as long as my girls' introduction on TDD, but there are only six girls this time. I hope I was able to give some insight without giving too much away. I didn't want any spoilers to be given away. Next chapter will be the boys' introduction.**

**An "anime character" named Cherry Blossom from an anime named Ramen was mentioned. Cherry Blossom is actually a parody of Sakura from Naruto. Ramen a parody of Naruto.**

**The females in the competition are...**

**1.) Amanda King**

**2.) Elisa Flanagan**

**3.) Gilda Ryder**

**4.) Sara Laney**

**5.) Tonya Jane 'TJ' Peterson**

**6.) Violet Daring**


	3. Special 2: Boys' Introduction

The screen fades into back to Gilda dancing, but instead of focusing on her, the camera focuses on one of the boys dancing with her. This pale, 6 foot stick figure danced beside her. His brown, shaggy hair seemed to be dancing with him.

* * *

[John's Confessional]

_"My name is John Wooten and I am here for only two things. One is the money of course, but the other is to enjoy this big party."_

_He smirks a cheesy rock star smirk, one that would probably make a lot of girls faint._

_"I am hoping that this season proves to be entertaining as much as the previous seasons. I haven't watched any of them, being too busy with other stuff, but my pals say that the other seasons were quite a blast."_

* * *

John danced with Gilda, who was having about as much fun as he was. With John was another guy. The other guy was African-American with long, bouncing dreads. The dreads dude was much shorter than John, but taller than Gilda.

The dreads dude's dancing was much better than either Gilda's or John's. He obviously knew how to dance to upbeat songs and it was probably much more than a hobby for him.

* * *

[Jerome's Confessional]

_"My name is Jerome Raymond Michaels. As you can tell from my awesome moves, I am a break dancer. I hope that my moves land me a break as a professional dancer."_

_He continues to do a few break dance moves with his upper body as he sits. What would look stupid if done by anyone else, Jerome makes the moves look cool._

_"I am hoping to get the mystery cash prize, but I also hope to land one of these many cuties hearts. Someone much better than my exes..."_

_He pauses as he thinks about his many ex-girlfriends and his toothy grin turns to a pathetic frown._

* * *

Away from the dance floor, at a table close to Elisa's, sat another tall boy. Unlike John, this boy had some muscle to him and his dark brown hair was neatly styled. He was looking around the room with a scowl on his face, examining everyone. Everyone from the dancing group with their strange, alien-ish moves to the rather strangely clad Elisa.

* * *

[Lance's Confessional]

_"My name is Lance Overstreet... No, it is not a strange name you imbecile. Last time I check, surnames do not always make sense; because names like Laney, Yinley, and Daring are totally normal."_

_Lance was rather harsh towards the viewers, giving off a rather high air about himself._

_"I am here because I am a winner. It is destiny for me to win this, like it was destiny for me to win all my past competition I have been a part of._

_"Besides, I don't think there is much competition here. I mean did you see that girl... Elisa her name was? I don't know, nor do I really care, but man is she a bit out there. She styled her appearance after a cartoon character."_

* * *

Lance continued to look around the room. Once his eyes caught Elisa's, who happened to look up at the right time. He was constantly glaring at everyone. Elisa merely returned the rude expression by sticking her tongue out at him and continuing to read her manga. Lance was a bit thrown off, but seemed rather irritated that Elisa did such a thing; especially targeting it at him.

Meanwhile, on deck and opposite side of the yacht from Violet and Amanda, stood a rather gloomy figure. This boy had shoulder-length black hair and sad, brown eyes which just added to the look. The only thing that really set off the gloom look was his hat. It was a knit cap that looked like a knights helmat. Rather interesting compared to his rather "classy emo" look he was sporting.

* * *

[Simon's Confessional]

_"My name is Simon Yinley."_

_He didn't say much more, rather glared at the camera. Slowly his cold stare turned to an amused look as he appeared to be thinking of something._

_"This is going to be fun using all these nitwits."_

* * *

Simon continued to look out at the water. Further down the deck he could hear the sound of many thuds and wheels against the wood floor of the deck.

In a much more open area was a dude skateboarding. The sounds Simon had hear had been the dude's board rolling around and making contact with the deck after he did a few tricks. The blonde guy seemed rather bored as he slowly skated around. With a long yawn, he perfectly executed a kickflip.

* * *

[Reedus's Confessional]

_"My name is Reedus Gregory and I really don't know why I am here."_

_He seemed rather unphased he was on a show broadcasted worldwide._

_"My friends dared me to be here. It was kind of me stupid to accept it. I forgot there really isn't anywhere I can skate on an island."_

_This entire confessional, Reedus kept his skateboard on his lap, leaning his elbows on it. He looked very comfortable with it._

* * *

Reedus continued to do simple tricks as the last of the six guys sat against the wall. The boy leaning against the wall was rather muscular, though it was mainly hid by the way he sat and his clothing. He too had blonde hair though it was hid by a black bandana, with only his bangs showing.

The bandanna dude was completely distracted with a coin he was constantly flipping.

* * *

[Christian's Confessional]

_"My name is Christian Paxton and fate has brought me here."_

_He holds up the coin he was playing with. A shiny half-dollar was held between his thumb and forefinger. He smiled at the sight of it._

_"It is thanks to this baby I even decided to audition, so truly it is fate that brought me here. Fate and luck."_

_"I won't assume I am going to win nor lose, as it is still a mystery to everyone. And what's more fun than facing the unknown._

_"Though I can say I will be facing that unknown with a serious, positive outlook. Now when facing my teammates, no promises. But challenges, yes."_

* * *

With the last of the guys introduced, the camera zooms out. The same sight can be seen from last introduction; a yacht with Amanda looking at the overboard Violet, but this time Reedus skating can also be seen as well as Christian focusing on his coin.

"That is it for our contestants. Six guys and six girls will be split into three teams of four and compete in challenges based around themes from games ranging from the childish Candyland to the classic game of chess to the contempory Game of Life," says Aeon over the scene. "What will the future hold for our contestants? Love, loose, friendships, and rivalries all come in this season of Total Drama Games!"

* * *

**For a total of 1,107 words, this chapter was only a bit smaller than the girls' introduction chapter, which had a total of 1,303 words. Anyway, next chapter will be much longer. The competition will finally start and the drama will be sure to follow. All chapters/episodes are planned out, so I pretty much already have a skeleton for this story and know what I am doing for it.**

***Also no, Simon is not emo. I used it as a simple description of his appearance at first glance.**

**The males in the competition are...**

**1.) Christian Paxton**

**2.) Jerome Michaels**

**3.) John Wooten**

**4.) Lance Overstreet**

**5.) Reedus Gregory**

**6.) Simon Yinley**


	4. Episode 1: Trivial Relations (Part 1)

A group of 12 teenagers gathered in the center of the well-known camp, Pahkitew. Both girls and boys were mingling together waiting to be introduced to their host.

"Where are they?!" snapped John.

He had gotten bored with simple chatting with people. It was rather bland when nothing interesting coming up; just boring family and friend stories. Oh, people talking about themselves. Not his cup of tea.

Gilda and TJ had been talking with him, but stopped at his sudden outburst.

"Actually, I'm curious too," said Gilda.

"I wonder if it will be Chris this season. I heard the studio was having a big ordeal with him and may be replacing him," stated TJ.

Reedus and Christian were nearby, minding their own business. Reedus had overheard the conversation however, and couldn't help but join in.

"Yeah, because they totally punish Chris whenever he does something bad. He was arrested for federal crimes and still managed to host the following season," he said.

"You have a point," said Gilda with a sigh. "But Chris is so cool. I was kind of hoping to meet him."

* * *

[John's Confessional]

_"Chris not as host? That's no fun!"_

_He was obviously distressed, though not in the same manner as Gilda from before._

_"From what I know from my friends, Chris could get the party started. I was hoping to see him in work. Though he probably cannot compare to me when it comes to excitement, I would still like to see what caused this show to get so popular."_

* * *

"Don't worry Gilda," said TJ. "If they replaced Chris, they would have to replace them with someone just as crazy. I bet they will be just as cool."

Gilda sighed.

"One can only hope," she muttered.

While all of this was going on, a few feet away stood Lance. He couldn't help but get irritated hearing Chris' name being spoken like he was all high and mighty.

* * *

[Lance's Confessional]

_"Chris this, Chris that. Ha! He is so pathetically low. Having such low standards to host on this show, he doesn't deserve the title of celebrity. I am here to bring some standards to this show, which by looking at the previous seasons' contestants, they haven't had in a long time."_

* * *

"Pfft," scoffed Lance quietly.

As he did so, he was unaware Elisa was beside him. She had wandered near him accidentally, distracted as she read her manga. She heard his scoff and looked up.

"Someone a bit jealous?" she asked, not even looking up.

"As if," he said.

"Right, Ramen," she muttered under her breath.

"What did you call me, brat?!" he snapped.

* * *

[Elisa's Confessional]

_"Ramen is the title character of that manga and anime I previously mentioned," she explained. "He is rather arrogant and loud about it. Lance seems a lot like that; annoying and all high and mighty."_

* * *

Lance was trying to figure out and truly understand what Elisa had called him. Violet was on the side lines with Sara and Jerome.

Sara was just standing there, watching people. She didn't really care to mingle with people and made that obvious with her body language. Violet was easily intimidated by this and withdrew a little bit. Jerome however was almost too inviting. His ever-present smile shined brightly as he looked to Violet.

"You seem a bit overwhelmed," he said.

Violet merely nodded.

"Well, you don't need to be," Jerome continued. "It is just a game, right?"

Maybe Jerome's smile was just contagious, but Violet managed a smile in return.

"There you go," he said. "Your smile is really pretty."

Violet blushed at this simple compliment.

"If you need anything at all, even if it is just someone to listen, I'm always here," he added.

* * *

[Jerome's Confessional]

_"Did you see me? Man, I'm smooth."_

_He was acting happy; impressed with his own moves._

_"I think I scored some points with Violet," he added. "She's cute too. I hope I don't end up screwing things up."_

* * *

[Violet's Confessional]

_"Jerome is sweet. I am glad I am making friends here."_

_She stills sits a bit withdrawn._

_"I just don't know how to react to him. He is complimenting me and making me blush. I feel like I am in one of my romance novels."_

* * *

The contestants continue on their ways when suddenly a loud squeal carries over the loud speaker. All the contestants kneel down and huddle in pain as the squeal continues. When it finally ends, everybody looks up at the loudspeaker.

"Welcome contestants to the newest season of Total Drama," says a female voice over the speaker. "I am your host, Aeon."

A long pause ensues.

"So are you going to come out and introduce yourself properly?" finally asked Christian, saying what was on everyone's mind.

"I would, but I cannot," Aeon said. "You see, I'm am an AI."

"An A-what?" asked Amanda.

"An AI, or artificial intelligence," explained Aeon.

Another long pause.

"So you expect us to believe your some sort of robot?" asked Reedus.

"Yes, as I am "some sort of robot" and am your host for Total Drama Games," she responded.

"Whatever, are we going to get to the competition or not," said John.

"Yes," Aeon said. "Your first challenge is actually going to start now. This will determine your standing in the game."

Everyone readied themselves.

"This challenge is based on the trivial games. Using your knowledge of basic and common things, you will find the question stations across the island and answer the questions they hold. Each correct answer gets you a token. Each incorrect answer gets you a secret punishment," explained Aeon. "Try to get all eight tokens by the end of the next two hours."

Everybody nods except one, Simon.

"So where are these question stations?" he asked.

"Well, that wouldn't be any fun," said Aeon followed by a scary laugh. "But I'll give you a hint. The first question station can be found in the most sour, fowl area of the island."

And with that, Aeon parted with another, shorter sequel over the loudspeaker. As the contestants got back up after the second painful sequel, they all began to search over for the first of eight stations.

* * *

**Just the start for the first episode. Seeing how there are many contestants to be featured, I split this episode up into three parts; there are two main parts (this one and the one featuring the actual challenge) and the elimination part.**

**Can you guess which game this challenge was inspired by?**


End file.
